Ocean Avenue
by Alex shmalex
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after Edward left Bella, and she's remembering the good old days. Give it a try please! Thanks and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


**Ocean Avenue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, Ocean Avenue, or any songs by Yellowcard or any other things in this story besides my own beautiful creations. **

**BPOV**

I walked on the beach, feeling the sand between my toes, closing my eyes to the sound of the waves drifting over the sand. I brought my iPod to my ears, and let the music wash over me.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

I remembered when he used to sit in my bed, twirling my hair, and whispering sweet words in my ear as I drifted off to sleep. Or when he would sing my lullaby. How I missed those days. . .

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

I do remember when we used to walk on this very same beach, just holding hands and enjoying the sights around us. I even remember one time he took my running along here. The sand flying through the air in a whirlwind as his feet hit the ground. Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered those beautiful days and nights. __

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

The tears started rolling down my cheeks in streams, but I started humming along. I would NEVER forget all the memories we shared, and I wouldn't forget how much I wanted him to take me away, to a better place. We could live together, just the two of us, in peace and harmony. He would change me, but not before we had a child. We would be so happy, and whenever I was sad, I would just think of this place where he would take me and I would cheer up. Of course, then I would remember that it would never happen and I would get sad again, but at least I was happy for that little while.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_

At this, I remembered the night out with Jess, and how I heard him warning me, and of the motorcycle, when he told me not to do it. I could feel him walking next to me, smiling sadly at me.

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_

I kept imagining he would come back for me, that he would say he was sorry and didn't know what he was missing. I knew even though he wouldn't come back for me, I would find him. And we would be together, forever.

_  
I remember the look in your eyes  
When you told me that this was goodbye  
I was begging you not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow  
_

The tears ran down my face, never ending, and I couldn't stop the sobs now from raking my body, causing me to fall on the sand and break down.

_  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away  
_

I screamed in pain, crying my heart out. A quick breeze flew by me, and through my tear filled eyes, I saw a flash of blue and white, before a blanket landed around my shoulders out of nowhere, and my tears halted for a moment. Could that have been Edward? I shook my head, trying to rid that ridiculous thought from my head. I don't know where the blanket came from, or if I was imagining it, but if it wasn't Edward I didn't care.

**Okay hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. In case you were wondering, that WAS Edward that put the blanket around her. Yeah, this just came to me because I listen to this song a lot and think of where I would rather be instead with my. . .crush. Haha, I kinda felt like a stalker writing this but I hope you guys didn't think it was creepy. I worked hard, and took time out of writing the next chapter of Whisper Without Words to write this so PLEASE review. I absolutely love them!** **Thanks and please enjoy.**

**-Rae**


End file.
